twin terrors
by vampirepixie00916
Summary: When Bella moves to forks she is not alone, nor is she human. Bella has a twin sister named Loretta. They are both "vegi" vampires and changed in 1945. Edward and his family are still the same except there is another cullen brother. see how he fits in.
1. Chapter 1

Twin terrors

Epov

Another day at forks high. Nothing I haven't learned. Nothing I don't know. I was staring at the wall blankly in English, not really paying attention. But for that matter neither was anyone else. Everybody's minds were on the new girls. Apparently they were twins and the most beautiful creatures in the world. There was Isabella swan and Loretta swan. I have yet to lay my eyes on them, but I am sure their minds are exaggerating, because no human can be better looking then, Rosalie, or any vampire for that matter. Yes I was a vampire as were my parents and my five other siblings. There was Alice and Emmet Cullen. Also there was Rosalie and jasper hale. Rosalie and Emmet were happily and lustfully married. Alice and Jasper were also happily married. Then there is William Chapman and my self Edward Cullen. William and I are a lot alike, we are both single men. But Williams's heart belongs to another, as I am put on this earth to not love and not be loved.

William has been depressed for a very long time he loved his beloved retta. I was told she had long luscious hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was very out going and fun. She always spoke her mind and she was not one to beet around the bush. They were happily in love until they were sixteen, when her and her sister went missing in the middle of the night. They were never seen again. A year later he was changed on a search party by a random human drinker, determined to make him her mate. When he refused she tried to control him with her power of persuasion which makes anyone do anything she likes, luckily William was never affected but what people said or did, so his power is to deflect other powers. When she tried to make him fall in love with her, he made her fall in love with herself.

The class ended and I rushed to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of my family. We always sit at the same table with no hassle because humans are naturally afraid of us.

I went to the lunch line and bought water and a banana bread (for show of coarse). I went and sat down and William was already there. He was happy for some reason. Happier then I have ever seen him. Jasper and Alice walked in then. Jasper looked a William with a shocked expression and alice had the hugest grin ever. I have only seen Alice THIS happy when she found out that the new pradda fashion show was in town. I looked into Alice's mind to see what was happening-_Hey hey, you I don't like your boy friend no way no way get out of my head Edward. _I groaned and decided to go find out what was in Williams head._ I think it's her. But it can't be. How? After all these years she was supposed to be dead. Hmmm…_ he trailed off. Who was here? Who was supposed to be dead?

Just then the doors swung open revealing two of the most stunning beings I have ever seen. They were far more superior to Rosalie's beauty. They both had waist length brown hair that curled into ringlets at the bottom. They both had pools of chocolate brown eyes. They looked exactly the same except one had pink streaks in her hair, they didn't look tacky or anything but I had my eye on the other one. She had a perfect body but what struck me as stunning was that she seemed so venerable and shy. She was very timed as to her sister who seemed exuberant and out going thus the pink hair. They quickly scanned the cafeteria landing on our table. The pink haired girl looked at us and a huge smile broke out. They turned and headed towards our table. I was trying o read their mind but nothing. It was like they were not there at all. I could feel my confused and bewildered expression upon my face. The pink haired girls were quickly scanning our faces. When she landed on William she stopped and gasped. "William?" she whispered so low that only vampires could here. Then her shocked expression turned abruptly.

" William" she screamed and ran at human pace to the rest of the table. She then proceeded to tackle William out of his seat.

" Loretta" he shouted back in joy as he rapped his arms around her protectively and possessively.


	2. AU sorry people first and last

Srry

Srry

Kk hi my name is Taylor and I am just writing to clear things up

Ok……

this is my first fan fic and I love it…. So thank u till the end of the world for the reviews

um some one made a brilliant statement question thingy… um how come Edward can read Williams mind if William can like deflec powers.. they didn't say that exactly bhut I have to put it in question…. Well tha answer is because William can turn it off and on. It is not like bella and laretta where there not there but more like an impenetrable mind block thingy so ya if you have any question plzplz ask ans I am open to constructive critisim.

I am on vacation right now but I go home tommarow so I will update my new story and next chapter alright?

I am so excited to have reviews. Oh and um don't think I am one of those people who like do all those an so ya it is just 1 in the morning and I am new and excited so ya we have the whole summer ahead

Ok bye have fun


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

I was waiting by my newly assigned locker, waiting for my wonderful twin sister Loretta to join me. I have to say I do love my sister to death, although she is very annoying and persistent at most times in life, you have to give her credit. Loretta was always fun and outgoing. She took lots of risks and chances. She thrilled in the fear and I shied away from it. We looked exactly the same except that Loretta had gotten a pink streak in her hair awhile back. She likes to stick out like a sore thumb. Anyways, back to as why you should give her credit. Loretta has always loved everyone, and everyone loved her. But there was always that one person who has held most of her affection, and again, vice versa. William Chapman.

When we were human, Loretta could never spend more than 24 hours away from him. He was 17 as we were 16. She was madly in love with him and I could bet you thousands of donuts that they would have gotten married have it not been for that fateful night. However that is not something I let myself think about. I shivered as pieces slipped themselves into my mind. Loretta has had to go all these years heart Brocken and lonely in the heart. I know there is a huge gap that no one, not even me, nor the next love of her life will be able to fix. But instead of crawling in a whole and dyeing, which is impossible, or moping around or not living properly she puts on a genuine happy smile every day. Instead of being a walking zombie, hating our existence, she cheers everyone up. She is always happy and can make even the worst of people feel good about themselves.

"Hey stranger. What's you doin?" asked a peppy Loretta

"Hello to you Rita" I replied "and nothing much just thinking how great it is to have a wonderful sister like you." I replied in a sickenly sweet voice.

" AWW, that soo sweet." She replied equally sarcastic. "But hey, never mind how great I am, not that I mind or anything. But did you smell them." She asked

"Well aren't you the conceited one. And smell who? Of course I smell these vile human, I feel like I will throw up any second." I replied with face questionability.

_"Bella grow up. You know vampires. What do you think they are doing in forks? Do you think they are "vegetarian" vampires? We should check them out."_ She replied going at such a super low and super fast speed that I could just make out what she was saying. She made quotations on the vegetarian. I don't get what's so funny about that anyway.

The thing you should know about Loretta and I, is that we have some unique powers. We can talk in our heads at all times, at any distance. That one reason why were so tight. We hear every thought of each other, which at first we really hated but with the life we live, you loved. Loretta was a very outgoing person as a human so as you can guess, she loved change. Loretta can change anyone's appearance and can forcefully make people happy. Sort of like an empathise but only positive emotions. You know? As for I. I can block anything mind and physical. So I can make it as if I don't exist. I can make force fields to defend myself from a physical attack or anyone near me. As for the mind. The only person penetrable is 

Loretta. Meaning she is the only one who can have anything abnormal to do with my mind. Oh and no one can enter her mind as well.

We stared to walk to the cafeteria, although we did not have to eat, we still had to stay inconspicuous. However we did not get the chance to because Loretta was in my mind.

"Stop thinking about useless food and scan the cafe." I did as told and my eyes landed on a group of six. Just as I had realised they had golden eyes Loretta screeched in her, I mean our heads.  
: omg they are vegetarians, I don't care let's go sit with them." I could almost feel her smile as she gazed upon the table. I could also feel her scanning every inch of everyone's faces. Well that might have been because at that moment so was I. But then Loretta let out a gasp as I reached the second person.

"William?" Loretta whispered so low that only I or maybe vampires could here. "I thought he died, well then again I never saw him died. That could explain so much. Yes it is him only way more handsome. Omg.

"William" Loretta screamed and ran at a slightly fast human past to him. I think my eyes bulged when I saw her nearly tackle him to the ground.

"Loretta" William shouted back as he wound his arms protectively and possessively around her.

"_It's him. It's really him Isabella He still loves me after all this time."_ Loretta kept babbling in her head. I walked up to the table and sat down next to a pixie like vampire who looked highly caffeinated.

She was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello William. Nice to see you again." I told him, once I could see he was seated in his seat again.

"Like wise Bella. And may I ask how you two have been?" he asked. Always the gentleman. Well not always. He was secretly just as down and dirty as all of us, but he tries. I looked to my left where I was trying to avoid the question. Loretta pulled out a seat next to me, and to a beautiful blond who had to be the most beautiful vampire alive.

"_Bella were beautiful too you know."_ Loretta said in my head. I turned to give her a bewildered expression.

"_Yeah right"_ I retorted back, in my head. But she just stared back until she knew she had won the battle. Although I absolutely did not agree I was not going to star another debate with her on this. Especially now, and in our minds, in front of a bunch of people, I mean vampires, who probably think were crazy.

I turned my expression to the vampire who sat next to me on the other side. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Um ya why'd u ask?" she asked and her happy bouncing face made a cute little confused expression.

"Well I was just wondering, cause you don't see many vampires on caffeine that much." I stated with a straight face.

The guy across from me snorted in laughter. now I was confused. He had blonde hair and beautiful golden eyes. He was very good looking even for a vampire. He had a lanky build but somehow seemed emotional.

"What?" I asked him. I seriously hope that there was nothing on my face. Loretta burst out laughing there. I turned and gave her a glare as everyone gave her confused and questionable glances.

"She's not on caffeine. She is just naturally hyper beyond normalcy. He stated. "Anyways my name is jasper nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shack.

"Isabella." I replied. "Same here" I took his hand and shook.

"Well I am Emmet." A big muscle bulgy guy stated. I guess he wanted his presence known he had curly brown bush hair and beautiful golden eyes. Man was this guy scary. I bet her could scare the living begibers out of a little kid. He was like the bogie man only more muscular.

Again Loretta burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her as if she was crazy. But Emmet looked hurt.

I quickly shook his hand and replied."No no it's not you. Well maybe not entirely. But don't worry.ok?"

"OK?" he said, but I could still see he was upset_."Loretta do something. You made him feel bad."_ I silently pleaded Loretta with in my head. She turned to give me an exasperated look, but soon Emmet was bouncing in his seat just as much as the pixie beside me. Everyone looked between Loretta and me then to Emmet.

"And you are?" I turned to look at a god on the right across from me.

"Edward. Nice to meet your acquaintance." He replied. I keep my face a nice smile that looked pleasant and interest but inside, I was jumping up and down screaming. Omg omg omg. The jasper fellow looked at me weird, so I quickly put up my physical field to block a power that might try to be used on me. Edward was something different I thought. He has messy bronze locks and sexy golden eyes. I couldn't help but not sneak looks at him from out my eye lashes. I am guessing Loretta didn't say anything because; her thoughts were occupied with William. Then I turned to the beautiful blond who had a little pout on her face. She too had the signature marked golden eyes and long blond luscious hair. Her face radiated pure beauty. _"I wish I were that beautiful_" I thought

"You are dumb nuts" replied Loretta scolding in her head. I didn't bother with a retort. I just looked pointedly at her before turning my attention back to blonde.

"Hi Isabella, nice to meet you." I said openly.

"Rosalie, and likewise." She said. I couldn't help but notice that she had a wary expression on her face and something else I could easily recognize on anyone's face. Jealousy.

Last but not least I turned to miss hyper "hi, and you are?" I asked

"Alice. Nice to meet you. I just know" wink" that we will all be best friends." Ok?

...

After Loretta had made her introductions we went in explaining how Loretta and I new William.

"Oh so your Williams beloved 'Retta'?" Emmet asked After a long period of time. _Why,..wasn't this boy slow!_ I said sarcastically in my head.

Loretta burst out laughing.

Omg again does this girl have a laughing disorder. I think so I haven't said anything funny. I think it is just that she is with William. It's making her giddy.

Those just made her laugh more. Finally I had enough.

"STOP! It's not that funny." I yelled at her. She quiteted down considerably but was still chuckling. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy. Which I think we were. She looked at me and burst out laughing. Agh.

"agh.. k I have to go. Nice meeting you all. Bye." I quickly got up from my seat and walked gracefully out of the room to my next class.

"_Wait. Come back I am sorry. I will try and behave."_ Loretta pleaded.

"_No I am sick and tired of making fools of our selves in front of other covens. If we keep this up we'll scare them off like the others. I think I am developing abandonment issues."_

_I heard her laugh vibrate through her head as she laughed out loud. _

"_Shit there looking at me like I have grown three heads."_

"_Well maybe you've had"_

"_Humph... well we could always tell them."_ She suggested.

"_NO!!"_ I screeched so loud I am not sure if I said it out loud or in my head. Apparently in my head because no one was looking at me. Loretta was looking around her group because she winced at the volume and everyone was asking if she was alright.

"_Ok you know what. Skip your next class and meet me at the car."_

""_OK"_...

**Ok hi everyone. I am just saying this because I had forgotten the first chapter and this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**But I do own Loretta and William and any upcoming characters. So ya plz tell me if I made any mistakes on the story line. R&R and 1 question.**

**What point of view would you guys like, mostly Edwards mostly belles any Loretta or any William. Or any other characters. Ok so ya and if you have any ideas that u may want to see in this story or other stories please feel free to share. Ok bye have a good summer...xoxox**


	4. Chapter 3

Edwards point of view.

Chapter 3

I watched as Isabella, gracefully left the room. I watched memorized not be her sent, not the fact that I could not read her mind, not her hair as it curled just perfectly into ringlets at the bottom, but the fact that at that moment Williams mind filled of pictures of Isabella and Loretta. They would still be described as the most beautiful creatures even thought you could clearly tell they were humans. Isabella was simply wonderful. Her laugh. Her smile. The way she scrunched her face up when she was confused. All thought Loretta was her exact twin they were different. Loretta had a larger grin which took on more dimples. She had her hair braided as Isabella would have it down. Loretta and Isabella both have charisma, but both, in a completely different way. I was pulled out of my reverie to Loretta's laugh. Which was two octaves higher then Isabella's I silently noted. Loretta was blankly staring at the wall half paying attention to us, and laughing just like she was when Isabella was here. When she realised what she had done and everyone was staring at her with confused and questioning stares she just fully blanked off. We were staring at her intently when a sorrow expression came over her face and she grimaced. Her eyes took on a more sparkly brown. I had not noticed that they had glazed a bit.

_Weird people_ thought Rosalie. Of course. Rosalie was going to play the' I'm still better then they are even if they are slightly pretty' card. If knowing her she is jealous as hell. I turned and glared at Rosalie just as I caught Loretta's eyes. I locked gazes with her and something told me to look away. Something told me I did not want to look in them. But I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. There was something very sinister there. And I shivered. Then she finally let go. I gasped. Jasper looked at me weird. But surly he had not seen that encounter because it had only lasted a brief 3 seconds, if not, less. My gaze wondered to Rosalie's but I could only muster a week glare.

"I have got to go...go get extra homework." Loretta finally said.

"_She's hiding something. Something big. I know it. I know her"_ William said calmly. But one look into jaspers head told me otherwise.

"Why do you need extra homework?" asked William. He was going to press an issue that should not be pressed on. I knew it. I am guessing he had not looked into her eyes, and if he has he is either, not showing what he felt, or he never felt it. That maybe it was only me. Only my imagination.

"um.. You know. First day of school. New kids. Want to make a good impression with the teachers, stay on their good side." She said.

"_Loretta is a good liar when she wants to be. So either she has lost her touch. (Which I doubt) or she wants us to find out something" "but her sister... I remember that she can't lie for shit."_ William said. He has sort of a potty mouth. I am guessing Emmet rubbed off on him.

"Well ok. See ya, Retta." William said. Knew he had missed her and wanted to spend more time with her, I also knew that come schools end he is going over there, (Loretta's house) and spending as much time making up lost time. She quickly gave him a peck on his check as she handed him a piece of paper.

When she had left the room, we all decided to finish our lunches and head to our next class.

00000000000000000000...000000000000000000000000000000000...00000000000000000000000000000000000...

I lay sprawled out on my black leather couch, that was located in my room, recalling the facts of today. 1st I meet the most beautiful people on earth. 2nd those stunning beauties help play a part in will's happy life.3rd they have a secret that they will not tell.4th they are vampires as well 5th I got to spend my last period with Isabella who told me to call her Bella.

We didn't talk much, but enough that would satisfy me. She told me that she and her sister were highly repulsed by human blood. She said it was the most horrid thing she has had to smell and endure. She also told me that she lives with her "father" the vampire that saved her. Charley was the name she gave me. She said that he was a legal lawyer. But sadly she failed to answer any other questions, such as powers how she was changed, just the normal facts. She also seemed a bit, I don't know. Antsy?

I was feeling a mix of emotions. Frustrations. For she would not answer my questions and I could not simply go into her head and get them. Smitten. By her beauty. Her mysterious aurora. Her very demeanour. And again her secrets that she kept to herself. Unwilling to share. Sad. That she felt she could not share with us. Sad that I did not understand. Sad that I was away from her._ Wow where did that come from. Why would I feel sad from simply not being in her company?_ I guess I could add confused to the list along with hope, disappointment, intrigued, inspired, safe. And whole.

There was a soft knock on my door. I knew who it was simply by the knock it's self. For Alice would have come in without asking. Rosalie would not even be out there but would shout out, afraid to break a nail and Emmet would have banged as hard as he could. Carlisle would call through his head. Seem would softly pock her head in and jasper would softly knock. So it was defiantly jasper.

"Come in Jasper." I said. In walked Jasper, with his blond hair wind blown out of his face. A blue prep shirt on covered by a vest. He wore a dark washed jean, and white sneakers. He strode confidently over to the end of my couch and picked up my legs swinging them over so he could sit.

"So how are you?" he asked even thought he could feel every emotion running through me.

"Fine" I replied not liking where this was going.

"Well I was down stairs playing Xbox with Emmet when you got home. You remember?" he asked. What a silly question of coarse I did. Emmet was shouting for me to come watch him whoop jaspers ass only to fall on his ass. I was really funny if you ask me. Sometimes they could get so, so, immature.

I smiled and nodded my head once to indicate that I indeed remembered.

"Well it just so happens that I was winning and going for a new record to beat Emmet in when I was hit with a tidal wave of conflicting emotions. There was so much that I had to leave. Now do you want to 

tell me how you are? I'll ask again. Hello Edward. How are you?" jasper was enjoying this. I knew because I was reading his mind and the expression in his eyes. Sighed defeated and began

"Truthfully Jasper. I don' know. I have never felt some of the feeling I am feeling now. I feel hope so that maybe I am not put on this earth to be alone, maybe I am here to wait for the one I am supposed to be with. Maybe that someone has finally come. I am also kind of disappointed that maybe this person does not feel the same way of me and that I will never get to fulfill that possibility of love. Because frankly jasper, now that I have found who I am looking for, I do not intend to settle for anything less. I feel confusion and irritated over the fact that I cannot use my gift on this person and that I am unable to fully know what it is that person is thinking. I have never found something like this. It is not even like William. With William you know there is a force field thing. With William I can feel the barrier to within his mind. But with this person." I shook my head." With this person it is like they are not there. Then I feel scared and maybe like... what's that term for a fish out of water... Um... uncomfortable?.. Yeah uncomfortable. I feel highly scared and uncomfortable for the face that I have never feel this feeling of attachment and not even that. But I am feeling it so, so soon. I haven't even had a proper conversation and I have know the for less than a day, and I feel so strongly. Like I would sacrifice myself. But the worst part is. I am scared that if I shared my feelings with her..." I pause unable to finish. I looked away.

"Continue. I won't judge. "Jasper spoke in a tone that told me he knew the rest of my statement but was waiting for me to say it aloud. That he understands. But if she did then why would he want me to say it aloud. I have no idea. But already I feel better so I continued.

"Jasper I am afraid that if I was to express my feelings with her then I... I might scare her off. That she would reject me. And worst. That she would not feel the same way, I do as her. I couldn't bear to see her with someone other then me. But what can you say. Be with me or only me. If I can't have her then no one can.? No I could never force that upon her." I finished. Or so I thought. But jasper knew there was something that I wanted to ask. So he stayed quiet for a half hour until I finally asked.

"Jasper do you believe in love at first sight. Or long lasting love." I waited patiently for his answer.

"I do." He replied. "There is a saying I like to refer to. "Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never, never forget it.". It's by Curtis Judalet. "

When I met Alice I knew at that moment that this was the women I wanted to spend the read of my eternity with. I finally knew what all those trays romance novels meant. I finally understood what Romeo and Juliet felt. I know I sound really cheesy when I say this. But seriously. I don't know where I would be today had Alice not been a part of my life. So what you're saying is understandable. But man, you he got to brighten up. Stop being such a pessimist. He finished with that and walked towards the door. And on his way out he told me.

"Don't shoot the bullet unless you have a clear shoot." I guess he meant don't think that someone doesn't like you, unless you ask them.

I thought over what jasper said for about an hour. Then came the second knock of the night.

It was more of a drum roll. So I knew it was William.

"Come in" I called and walked over to my stereo. I put on rides again "infected". The I went and sat on my couch beside William. William turned to face me.

"What would you like to know?" he asked bluntly but a hint of a smile in his voice.

"What do you mean? What would you like to know? I have no idea what you're talking about." I didn't wait for him to answer I checked is mind.

"_Oh come on Edward. I know you like Bella. So what do you want to know about her? Because I can tell you things that you would die over. But after all this time I am not so sure." _ He said as his train of thought continued until it trailed off.

"Well what is she like? She seems so shy and venerable?" I asked I hoped he could give me an answer. But I quickly threw that hope away when I saw his face fall.

"Well that the thing bro. She is, I mean was, never like that. Quite the opposite really. She was a wild one. She was always running away to go camping in the forest. Or jumping off cliffs into water. Or even running around in the night." He let a chuckle escape his lips there. "I remember for their fifteenth birthday, we all went camping. My buds Joseph, James, Jacob and Laurent. Then Isabella and Loretta. Loretta and I were together at the time I started hanging out with my buds. I was always the leader. You know. But Bella. Bella was a flirt. She was not so much promiscuous, but she liked her fun. She would toy with you; drag you on and on and on. Then just when you thought you could real her in. She cut the rope. Just like that. She would hang out with the guys. Enough for them to kiss her and then when they asked to date or marry her she would just cut them off. Never call. Rejected. So one night on their birthday we all went down by the lake for a camping trip. And Bella used to talk in her sleep. So she was babbling when James decided to waked her up. Oh what a horrible move. She woke up. And she was still beautiful. But she was tired and said she needed her 'beauty' sleep. As if. So James was the latest 'victim' per say. So they went outside and about fifteen minutes later you hear the biggest splash. Everyone rushed outside to see what is was.

It turned out to be James Bella was in her high gown, sitting on a tree branch hanging over the water, laughing hysterically. So what had happened was when he went to kiss her. She asked him why he likes her. That was sort of a famous question. She would either ask before or after the first kiss. When he said because you sexy. She pushed him into the water. No one has ever gotten past the question. Well at least that was since the last time I saw them. Then later that night I had asked Loretta why Bella did this and what she said struck me dumb. Shy said that Bella had told her she was trying to find her true love. She said that Bella said that the person would either know what to say or she would feel sparks when she kissed them. She said that they would make her feel special inside when the loved her for her _and not her beauty. She wanted someone who was not a slut like the Jessica's and Laurens of I guess our_ time. She said that she wanted to be treated with the respect she disserved. That not to sound 

conceited, she said. "It is not that I am higher or better then anyone. It is that I deserve the best for when I hand out the best. How and I supposed to love if I treat everyone else with respect and love and I get none in return." Bella was always nice but I never knew she was this deep. It is like I always used to say. Isabella and Loretta were very nice and caring. But in different ways. If a dog was dying in a fire that you just escaped, Loretta would say. As long as were ok that is great. We can always get another dog. She cared for people's safety. But Bella would say. We can't leave that dog there. I going in. And she would proceed to do so until she either got the dog or new it was dead. If so that was the case she would have a funeral and visit its grave every year. She cared deeply for everyone but herself. She always thought she was never perfect. That she was just plain Jane. That there was never anything special about her."

"So when I saw her at her house today and at school. I was wondering. What happened? She was never this reserved. And the way she snapped STOP at Loretta. That would never have happened. Bella would have laughed right along with her. And usually she would start up a great conversation with everyone. I asked Loretta. But she said she didn't want to talk about it. And later when I had asked again her Brock down and told me, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell me. It was that she was not allowed. I asked her questions that I knew she wanted to tell but didn't. Like if she did it pained her. Or something inside of her." William just stopped talking. But truthful I think that is all I could handle. What he had just told me left my mouth hanging open. I was literally struck dumb as William had put it. I surly do hope I can figure what happened to Isabella. But I guess he was not done for he had one last thing to say before he left.

"I was a year later that I found out from Laurent, because he was now dating someone, that they were only hanging out with me because of Isabella and Loretta. I was then that night I stopped hanging out with them I told them our friend ship was over. And it was so funny because I would have been the next day when they went missing; I ended it the day before their birthday. They never did show up at the party. Isabella said they were but they never did." And with that he got up and walked to the door leaving me in my own jumbled thoughts.

And as William said a quite good bye and left the room I couldn't help but think.

What happened to the mysterious Isabella?

**Ok so I hope you liked it. And I was wondering if you can review because it makes me feel happy. Lol**

**I thought the beginning of the chapter was a little boarding but the end was nice I guess. I had fun typing. So I hope you liked it. I have it all planned out in my head but I am just adding and elaborating it so ya. R&R plz**

**Taylorxoxoxoxoxox **

**Ps. I will update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

HI people. pkay i am so sorry that it took like months to update. i had written the chapter like forever ago, then got a beta. but unfortunatly they were unable to beta it because if some difficulties, so one of my friends volinteered, and now i can start wrriting again. i have a new story idea and so yeah. if u have any sugesstions of what you think or want to happen just put it in your review, if u do. well school started and breaking dawn(which was sort of a let down if u ask me). just a lot and halloween. so anywhos i'll let u get to reading. so enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!

this chapter is dedicated to my dear dear friend Emma. emma i hope u enjoy if u read this. love you... oh and i love anyone eles who reads this.

Bella-pov

It was the next day. Or the second day of school as you could put it. I couldn't believe how much has happened. Loretta found William. We met a new coven/family of vampires. And now I am all alone. Just as I'd feared.

I walked down stairs after putting on, dark washed jeans, a slightly long magenta shirt and black ballets flats. I popped into the kitchen to find Charlie there sitting at the breakfast nook, reading a paper.

"Hello Bella, how are you this fine morning?" Charlie asked without looking up from the paper.

"Fine…….what is that your reading?" I asked mildly curious. Charlie was a cool 'parent' figure. He was always there to watch over Loretta and I. but he also let us do anything we wanted, as we were old enough and in control. I guess you could say he was the leader, but he was very inconspicuous and subtle about it.

"Just the paper." He replied simply. Charlie was never one for emotions and such. He was more of a rock. He never shows emotion and is very limited in physical effect, such as hugs and kisses.

"Okay" I chuckled as I got my keys and left through the front door. Charlie is very old I guess you could say. He looks to be thirty-eight but is really four hundred years old. Charlie has always been a lawyer. Therefore he has more money than the richest man (as in human man) in the world. He does not have more then vampires because some are thousands of years old, but you get my point. Our house is huge and beautiful. But we are deep into the forest so we can stay out of peoples view. I walked to the garage that was filled with at least 10 cars. We had four spare cars and then two each. I always pick two very inconspicuous cars. This time I got a 2008 Nissan 350Z Exterior that a greyish silver. My second car is not so subtle. Its silver The Ferrari 599 based Passionata. So I decided to take the first car. In my opinion it is more conspitious. Usually we would take my sisters car, like yesterday, but earlier this morning she went to Williams's house. So I got in my car and drove off.

When I finally arrived at school I was one of the first there besides about two other cars. I walked to class and let the day pass until lunch. This time I decided to eat lunch. So I dropped off my stuff at my locker and started heading for the door.

"_Where are you going hunting?"_Asked Loretta. I thought about it and replied.

"_I'm not so sure I just need time to think."_ I was outside by the time she replied.

"_Okay. So if anyone asks where you are I'll tell them…………….."_ she asked not so sure as to what to say.

"_Tell them the truth. I went out for lunch"_ I replied with a smirk. Although she could not see my expression she asked anyway.

"_Bella, are you alright? You seem, I don't know. Do you want me to send someone with you?"_ She asked.

"_No. I have to go, bye." _And with that I shot out into the woods to go hunting. I knew that Loretta was going to tell them. I just hope it wasn't too soon and no one would follow me. I smelled a herd of deer just a few miles north. I let my instincts take over and the next thing I knew, I was on a dead deer's back. I have never particularly liked hunting, but it is so much better than human hunting. When I was done, I disposed of the body, and then I ran a little east and a south until I came upon a beautiful circle meadow. It looked like a page ripped out of a children's book. The ones with king's queens, princes and princesses and evil step mothers. I was in awe. I slowly walked to the middle and lay down, closing my eyes in the process.

I thought about when I was still human. Although I should not remember such long ago times I did. I guess it was the fact that my mind would not let it go. I used to be very, outgoing and wild. I loved to have fun. I loved to feel the wind in my hair and the dirt between my toes. I loved my life. I remember how I was always looking for my true love. And how I was so fearless, that I thought nothing bad would come from it. Just thinking about how carefree I was, made me care free. I started humming something. I don't remember what it is but I remember the tune.

It's funny; because whenever I used to hum this Loretta would yell at me saying I have to stop being so dam happy. Now it's like she yells at me to be happy. Earlier on in the day I had put up a, I guess you could call it a curtain, between our minds. Now I can't hear her and she can't hear me. But we could easily break through it if we wanted. But I guess she wanted privacy, so she is in no time eager to come rip it down. I chuckled at an image of an angry Loretta ripping down a curtain. But then that laugh turned bitter sweet when I remembered why she isn't going to rip it down. She's the happy one now. I sighed. Someone was here. I could smell them. Without opening my eyes I said. "Come sit. I know your there."

There was a slight shuffle of foot prints as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hello Edward" I said politely.

"Hello Bella." He said in a very gentlemanly fashion. I expected him to ask questions as to why I was here and not at school. But he just sat there. Quietly.

"What's you favourite color?" he suddenly asked after awhile.

"I don't have one. It changes every day, depending on my mood." I said with a straight face. Not truly showing my shock from the question.

"What's your favourite colour for today then?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice. I didn't know if he had one on his face, for I still had my eyes closed.

"I guess brown." I said after thinking over it.

"Why?" he asked. Why, isn't this boy inquisitive? I stated sarcastically in my mind.

"Because brown is warm, and right now I feel warm." I said as I realized how true it is. This is the first time I have felt mildly happy in awhile. Usually I just feel trapped. Like I am trapped in a cold cellar basement. Or I just feel so over whelmed. I sighed in completion. "What's yours?" I asked

And the questioning went on. He asked me question ranging from my favourite stone, favourite season, favourite animals, and favourite hobbies. I also learned he can read minds, but not mine or Loretta and sometimes Williams. I learned he can play the piano, I learned he likes mountain lion the best. I was two thirty then so we decided to go back to school so we can pick up everyone. After that we went over to the Cullen's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was currently sitting strapped to a chair with duct tape covering my mouth. My wrists were tightly barricaded to the arms of the chair. My ankles strapped and bounded to the legs. I was in a dark room. I heard a door open and saw a shadow of a huge muscular build. They looked viscous and like they would take no mercy. I looked closely as the figure approached. There left hand was carrying a sack and in there right, a box. The person approached coming closer and closer until they were right in front of me. This person had a smirk of evil plastered on their face. They were intent on inflicting as much pain and torture vampiristically possible. They started cackling evilly. They put down their box and opened the bag pulling out a few small things. They approached me and tried to start.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. It was useless, no one was coming, and they proved that already to me.

"Oh Bella Bella. Very dramatic are we? It's not that bad. Just suck it up." The wickedly evil voice said. They had a huge grin on their face like they were enjoying this. I bet they were.

"NO, PLEASE NO! I BEG YOU I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT. PLEASE JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THIS." I tried begging. It was to no avail. For all they cared I could wither and scream as much as I wanted. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh hush up. It's not that bad." Said that viciously curl voice.

"NO! NO I WON'T. HELP ME. SOMEONE PLEASE. STOP. I'M GANNA GET YOU FOR THIS." I screamed and screamed, no one came. Ohh these people were going to pay. Badly.

"Oh Bella give it a rest" then they proceeded with their torture.

"NO. ALICE STOP. NO!!" I uselessly screamed.

"Bella suck it up. It's just make-up. And close. And a curling iron. And blow dryer. And a flat iron. Oh and shoes. Shoes and shoes. But best of all. It's all pink. Ha-ha" the evil mutated vampire pixie cackled in her evil high pitched melodic voice.

"But Alice I don't want a makeover" I whined.

"Come one Bella this is going to be fun" Alice said in a very cheery voice.

"For you." I said sourly with a very dramatic pout.

The torture was inflicted upon me for hours on end. I was plucked at and yanked. I was drawn upon and painted. In the end, I had my eyebrows done, nails painted, hair straightened with some curls. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, with a long flowing shirt that went mid thy. It was royal blue. I was wearing, black boots that reached just above the ankle. A black sweater coat thingy that stopped just under the bust. Then I had on a variety of necklaces on. I had medium eyeliner, and a little mascara. It had this really cool smoky effect to my eyes. Add a little lip gloss. I liked it but I wasn't going to tell Alice, plus I still wasn't happy about it. I sighed. I sounded annoyed and agitated, because that is how I was exactly how I was feeling.

"Next time Bella, just go to your happy place." Alice said with an all knowing smile. She was happy.

"Next time." I said exasperated. ".no. Alice there is no next time. Not now, not in the future, nor in the past. Never. N.E.V.E.R ever. Got that?" I asked.

Alice pouted for all of five seconds before she slipped on a smug little smile which read 'she'll be back'

"We'll see" is what she settled for. After that we went down stairs and watched horror TV. Or what Alice would call fashion shows. Eventually everyone came in from hiding or hunting. Emmet was the last through the door.

"Hey Bella. Dissided to join us, have you?" he started with his taunting, which I ignored.

"You know there's something different about you." He stated. I was still ignoring, but my temper was boiling.

"I can't wait to see what Alice does next time" he taunted. That got my attention. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"Because I found the best hiding spot for then. It's really cool. I'll show it to you when she's done." He said. ooh. He can just run and hide and then brag about it. I slowly got up. Emmet was smirking.

"If you'll excuse me for two minutes." I swiftly walked out the front door and walked to the side of the house. There I proceeded to dig an eleven feet deep trench. When I was done I walked back into the house. I only had a little dirt on under my nails, but of coarse Alice noticed.

"Bella, what did you do to yourself?" Alice shrieked. With that everyone in the room, looked at me, for cuts and such. I sighed, and ran upstairs. I grabbed the extra strength ropes Alice had used on me. I grabbed a chair and the makeup and a hugely over sized quilt. I picked it up and hoped out the window. I placed the stuff, except the duct tape and rope beside the whole at least four meters away then snuck back into the house and grabbed Emmet from behind. I pulled him with me, putting a force-feed on the doors so no one could come and help.

"HEY! LET ME GO! HELP. SOMEONE. ROSE HELP!!" he squealed in a high pitched girl scream. I heard a few chuckles as I tied Emmet to the chair using extra rope. I made some tight and some lose. I made sure it was impossible to get out in the time of seven minutes. I ripped and cut holes in the giant vibrant pink quilt. I then did a bunch of twist and turns.

I needed thread to I took Emmet's, shoe lace off and used that. The I ripped all his clothes, besides his boxers, off and fastened the pink quilt, now a flowing pink gown, on him. I then went in to the bag and grabbed florescent pink lip stick and black eye liner. I put them on twice because Emmet keep screaming and shaking his head. He was squealing and twisting and turning.

"Come one Emmet there are not coming, calm down. This is fun." I teased.

I then put on a lot of mascara, and pink and red blush. I took a little container of sparkles and up then on his shoulders and checks and neck.

"You look so cute Emmet, like a giant over sized Barbie doll." Crap only thirty seconds left, I thought.

I picked Emmet up, ignoring his screams of protest. I jumped down in the whole still carrying Emmet. I plopped him down. He was sitting at the bottom of the whole on a chair. I still had had 10 seconds left so I took my camera phone out and snapped a picture. I then jumped out of the whole and put a force field on the top of the whole locking him in there.

As I was walking into through the door and into the house I took down the force field from the doors. I was still on my phone looking at the picture. I then sat down on the sofa beside Alice. Where I was sitting before, as I was doing this I made Emmet's picture my screen saver. I flapped my phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket. I noticed how quiet it was, especially for a room of vampires. I looked up curious and everyone was staring at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I asked curiously. I was wondering why everyone was so quiet.

"Where is Emmet?" asked Rosalie. Okay now I got it. They were wondering where their brother was. They probably thought I set him up in flames after tearing him to pieces, by the way he was screaming. I just chucked. Loretta peaking behind out mind curtain that was up saw what I did. She started laughing hysterically. Then I started laughing louder. I am guessing that Alice, since she can supposedly see the future saw what was about to happen. She started laughing. Everyone was looking at us three like we lost our minds. They probably thought we were laughing over killing Emmet.

"HELP ME!! I'M STUCK. HELP." The numb sound of Emmet's voice floated through the house. William, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper left us, now laughing harder, to go see what happened. Next thing you here is a loud thump. Loretta, Alice and I, stroll outside and around the corner, to the side of the house to see a giant pile of dirt and people standing around a hole. I walked to the edge of the hole, where my force field was, and looked down on Emmet. He looked back up and growled. I just smiled.

"Why can't he get out, and why can't we get in?" asked Jasper. He was looking at me with a hint of curiosity, and nervousness. My smile slid off my face as I realized I had yet to tell them about me. No matter, I can play this game and win all the time. Not a second later another smile found my face and stuck.

"Whatever do you mean" I asked in a very innocent voice. Twenty years ago, I would not have been able to do this. I used to lie like shit. But now that I had been a vampire and forced to lie twenty four seven, I have become very good at it.

"I mean, we can't get in and he can't get out." He said with exagarence and annoyance.

"I still don't know what you mean. I just dumped him in the whole and walked away." I lied. Oh my god. I have gotten so good at this. I am having so much fun. Loretta looked over at me like I was crazy, then upon seeing my face smirked. William, who was watching Loretta, looked between me and her, with a look of confusion. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye do the same as William was doing.

"Fine I'll show you." Jasper announced. He walked to the edge of the force field and jumped up; when he was in the air I took the force field down. He soared through the opening of the whole and landed on Emmet's head. I then put the force field on the top again; sealing it shut and imprisoning them.

Jasper got off of Emmet and cleared his thought and straightened his shirt out.

"Never mind" I heard him mumble. He then jumped up to get out of the whole but hit his head. Hard. Loretta started laughing but quickly covered her mouth.

"Jasper, why aren't you coming out?" I asked in a sweet voice. To everyone I would sound innocent, but to Loretta and William I was not. William cleared his through and when I looked at him, raised and eye brow. I just smiled wickedly and winked. He seemed shocked. Then relaxed into a knowing smile. He remembered. I smiled a genuine smile at that. When we were still human, I would play pranks on his friends, whenever I wanted him to play a part I would smile and wink. It wasn't so I was hitting on him, just so he knew I knew that he was now a part of my little game. But I guess now that I am a vampire I can take that to the next level. I really can't remember the last time I had fun or felt like _this_. This being, well me.

"Hey Emmet, you should come out and show Rosalie how great you look" I teased him. Hmm it was my turn to laugh at him.

"shut-up" he growled. He was testy. Well lets she how much I can push his buttons.

"Now, now Emmet. You know, a real man is someone who can wear pink" I smirked this is fun. Now I know why he was doing this to me.

"Let him out!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"Me, why would you think this am my doing." She shoved past me to the hole.

"I'm here baby, don't worry." Rosalie cooed to Emmet while putting her hands on top of the force field, while her knees were at the edge. I got really excited all of a sudden along with very one else. I looked well glared at Loretta to stop. William just looked bewildered by Loretta's and I interaction.

I then removed my force field, and Rosalie fell in head first, landing onto of jasper. I then put the lid back on and made walls. Rosalie was in one corner, not noticing anything. While Emmet got his own half, and jasper was pushed to the corner across from Rosalie.

"Well I got to go guys so I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I said. I wasn't going to leave them in there all night just till I got down the road.

"Wait how we get out." Screamed Emmet.

"How am I supposed to know? Keep trying though." I suggested.

"Oh Bella can I get a ride home?" Loretta asked clearly amused.

"Sure. " I answered. We said our good buys to every one else and hopped in my car.

"Were going to have to tell them you know" Loretta said softly. I sighed she had a point.

"I know, just not now." I whispered to her a little dejected now that I was back in the present matter of my life.

"Then when and how are we supposed to explain what you did?" She said a little louder. Loretta knew what's best, but I just can't do that yet. I don't want to get anyone killed.

"You know your forgetting I'm not the only one who used my power. I felt like I was going to start singing. Anyways we just tell them it was a power. We don't have to say all just make it sound like it's only one, then we stop. Don't explain anything else. Even if they beg. Please don't tell William." I begged. Loretta knew what's best, but I knew what we have to do. I couldn't rash losing every one, or anyone again. It's just too hard.

"Okay." She sighed. I knew she didn't like this anymore then I did, but she knew I was right. And with that I speed a little faster to our house and undid the force fields, so everyone was free. Except me.


End file.
